Monstro
Monstro is an antagonist from the 1940 film Pinocchio created by the user Akela. Application located here. Abilities Fast, powerful swimmer. Able to swallow even small ships whole. He can also use his enormous head as a battering ram, and his massive tail to crush anyone or anything nearby. Personality Fierce, highly aggressive, short tempered, and a highly persistent predator. Monstro will stop at nothing to ensure his prey does not escape him, not even crashing headlong into a stone outcropping. He takes deep personal pride in being the most feared creature in the sea. Opinions of Other Characters King Triton: Monstro has nothing but contempt for the so-called Sea King. Monstro, not Triton, is the most feared creature in the sea. Ursula: Prior to the war, he barely even took notice of her. Now, though, he's undecided, but willing to work with her, for the moment. History Monstro's past is as mysterious as his origin. Where did he come from? If you could find it on a map, it would say 'Here there be monsters'. And a monster is what he is. His appearances above the ocean's surface were always marked by violent attacks on ships, which he often swallowed whole. Those he couldn't, he simply smashed, then swallowed. Such became his reputation that every living thing beneath the ocean feared even the mere mention of his name. In all his years, he suffered only one failure. He had swallowed a boat manned by Geppetto, who had set out to search for his son, Pinocchio. With Geppetto, Figaro, and Cleo trapped inside his belly, Monstro settled in to sleep, spending several days soundly slumbering. Unbeknownst to the monster whale, Pinocchio was fast approaching, looking for his father. But Monstro awoke before Pinocchio could find him, and pursued a passing school of tuna fish, and Pinocchio, swallowing them all. After a short time inside his belly, Pinocchio came up with the idea to light a fire, make Monstro sneeze, and thus, escape. While it worked, the fact that they had escaped drove Monstro into a furious rage, and he pursued them, attempting to swallow them once more. During the attempt, he destroyed their raft with his tail, before cornering them near the base of a cliff. Barreling towards them in a murderous rage, he didn't care about the coming impact with the towering edifice, and crashed headlong into it, missing his target by just a few feet. Stunned, but not seriously injured, it took Monstro some time to fully recover. Angry, but powerless to act upon his anger, he returned tot he ocean's depths. it was there, while he was resting, that he was approached, with extreme caution, by some of Ursala's emissaries. Intrigued that someone would have the courage to approach him with a request for aid, he decided to find Ursula, and satisfy his curiosity. Threads Participated In Other *Due to his massive size, Monstro needs to consume a huge volume of fish on a regular basis. After eating, he tends to settle in to sleep for some time, often numbering days. Gallery Monstro.jpg Monstro 1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Disney Villains